Around The Campfire
by Lively Leighton
Summary: Chuck lied, he had now realised he may of lost Blair Waldorf for good. What happens when the NJBC also dan and vanessa have to go on a camping trip together various couples will start to emergae chair nair serenate danessa but no vuck lol
1. Chapter 1 The assembly

Heyy guys :D it was just a random idea which I thought would make a good fan fic!!

Also Blair and Nate are getting close again so its set just before grad but lets just say Blair still thinks she is going to Yale in this fic!

Hope you all enjoy

And remember I don't own any of the characters J

* * *

'Welcome and good morning' headmistress Queller smiled, which was very rare, 'As you all know, we have parent and teacher meeting every Friday to discuss new ideas which could improve learning and one idea caught my attention'

' Get a new head teacher' One boy shouted in the room, the hall burst into waves of laughter.

' Mr Luther I will see you after the assembly, I don't think your parents will be quite happy to know that your disrespecting a teacher' Headmistress Queller shouted, giving everyone in the room evils as the laughter started to die down.' Now.. As I was saying we all decided that it would be a good learning experience for you to stay away from home for 2 weeks of course in a group, it would help build confidence'

The hall exploded into cheers with people high fiving and laughing.

' Don't get too excited just yet… the rules are as follows, you have till tomorrow morning to pack. I have already chosen your groups and where you will be staying for the two weeks and you will be expected to film at least 2 hours of footage a day from the video cameras we provide and record a diary on a night time' headmistress Queller grabbed a clipboard and started reading from it.

' Group one…' She began reading out the names of the people in that group

* * *

Serena hugged Blair excitedly,' Oh my god this will be so fun I hope were in the same group B!' She exclaimed.

' Yeah woooo' Blair said not sounding excited at all.

' Awww come on B! It will be fun imagine where we could be going Paris, LA maybe even Hawaii and maybe the NJBC will be together' Serena clapped.

' Ewww Chuck' Blair wrinkled her nose in disgust.

' Yeah but Nate will be there and I thought you two were getting close again after the whole chuck thing?' Serena questioned.

' Yeah we are maybe that is one good point, hopefully the destination will make up for having to be with Chuck for two weeks' Blair laughed, it would be nice if her and Nate hooked up somewhere romantic like Paris.

'Group 6...' Headmistress Queller started

' Blair Waldorf, Serena Van Der Woodsen , Nathaniel Archibald, Chuck Bass and Daniel Humphrey '

' It will be fun B! lighten up!' Serena said hugging Blair tightly.

' And your destination will be.. The chestnut woods, where you will be camping!' Headmistress Queller finished.

The whole hall went silent, Serena stopped hugging Blair. Blair just stared not believing what she had just heard. Nate and Chuck were now turned around staring at the girls, Dan was sat at the front laughing to himself at the thought of Blair Waldorf camping.

* * *

' But.. Headmistress Queller I have never camped in my life' Blair explained, Her, Serena, Dan, Chuck and Nate stayed behind after assembly to see if they could get a better destination.

' Well it's a good time to learn' Headmistress Queller stated. ' Plus if you drop out Blair Yale will most defiantly find out and they think confidence and being able to cope in difficult situations is a must if you even dream of attending'

' Headmistress Queller what Blair is trying to say is that none of us have ever been camping before it could be dangerous' Nate exclaimed, he didn't want Blair to lose Yale, she would be heart broken.

' Well Vanessa has been camping before' Dan chirped in.' and she's great with a camera'

' I bet she is..' Chuck whispered. Only Blair heard but couldn't help but laugh, Chuck always knew how to cheer her up.

' Hmmm maybe your friend can go along with you then if she gets consent from her parents' Queller stated.' Also maybe if you survive a week there then I might choose a more glamorous destination for your last week' She smiled. Passing Serena the video recorder and walking away.' Don't forget 8 AM outside school tomorrow a driver will take you there as you're too young to drive' She shouted over her shoulder.

' Well Done Humphrey!' Blair exclaimed.' If it wasn't bad enough with you now you have invited the dreads of dumbo' Blair threw her hands in the air.

' Well she is my friend and at least she knows how to use a camera' Dan shouted staring at Blair.

' B come on lets go home and pack then you can take a nice bubble bath with some candles' Serena passed Dan the camera and comforted her friend, she knew how dramatic Blair could be.

' And if you don't want to be alone I could always join you, You know how I love candles, Waldorf ' Chuck smirked.

' Ewwwww Gross!!' Blair spoke, ' Come on S! Lets enjoy our last day clean and happy before we have to go eat worms and ants'

Everyone burst out laughing, Blair was over reacting big time.

' Blair don't worry , stop over reacting' Dan said , fiddling around with the camera.

' Its ok for you, you come from Brooklyn that's what you probably eat for dinner' Blair exclaimed before walking off with Serena running after her.

* * *

'So, what's happening with you and Blair?' Chuck asked, him and Nate were busy packing for the fun filled camping trip. Chuck had already packed two suitcases full of clothes, while Nate had finished packing already.

' Dude I honestly don't know, I mean yeah I think I still love her but if we get back together what if she is just the same old Blair' Nate exclaimed, zipping up his duffel bag.

' Listen Nate, Blair is changing she could have had me but she wants you' Chuck sighed, he hated saying those words but he would rather Blair be happy for two weeks than just moan about Nate not asking her out.

' You really think that?' Nate asked, he head never thought about it that way.

' Yes I am' Chuck chuckled.' Plus its stupid for you to want her to change'

' Why is that?' Nate enquired. Picking up a tooth brush and putting it into the side pocket of his duffel bag.

' Because Blair Waldorf will always be Blair Waldorf' Chuck spoke, he felt like Barrack Obama giving a big speech.

' Yeah dude you know what your totally right' Nate smiled, he was actually looking forward to spending time with Blair. He walked over to his drawer and pulled out a box.

' What's that?' Chuck asked puzzled, pointing to the box Nate had in his hand. He could tell it was from Tiffany's.

' I bought Blair a necklace but I wasn't sure when to give it to her but I think I will on the camping trip' He gave chuck the box ' do you think she'll like it?'

Chucks heart broke as he opened the box not because Blair wouldn't like it Because he knew she would love it and wouldn't pay any attention to Chuck the whole Trip. He carefully held the Necklace, it was platinum Gold with the Name Blair on it. It had a tiny but very sparkly diamond on the I.

' Dude look at the back of Blair' Nate smiled, he seemed very excited.

Chuck carefully turned the necklace around on the back of the name Blair it said ' Always Have Always will Love You, Nate ' Chuck read out loud, suddenly he felt tears prick in his eyes . ' She'll.. Love it' Chuck barely managed to get out.

Nate walked over and put the chain back into its box and put it safely in his duffel bag. ' Are you okay?' Nate asked chuck he could see his eyes were red.

' Yeah just a bit of hay fever' Chuck lied, he had now realised he may of lost Blair Waldorf for good.

* * *

_Hello there UES I hear that our favourite NJBC are going on a camping trip awww sweet memories by the camp fire. Oh and I heard that V and D are going too, Hmmm sounds interesting and V doesn't even go to Constance.. Well she doesn't go to any school for a matter of fact. Things will defiantly be heating up in the woods for the next two weeks, try not to burn your marshmallows too much kiddies XOXO. _

* * *

So should I continue or not? I know not a lot of Chair but trust me there will be in the next chapters, we all know Chuck Bass never gives up that easily! Plus don't worry people who don't like Vanessa she wont be as boring as she is in the show. Defiantly no Vuck though don't worry lol !! I haven't decided if she should play a major part yet…

Also review with your ideas and I will try and put them in the next chapter/ chapters

Please review at least 5 reviews until the next chapter comes up thanks JJ


	2. Chapter 2 The scarf

Thanks soooooo much guys for the reviews they rock!

I will defo make this story different to the others and Vanessa wont be a main character she will probs just do some of the filming or leave a week early lol and Nair won't last very long… not if chuck has anything to do with it :D

Hope you enjoy this chapter!!!

* * *

_Ding Dong!_

Blair could hear the elevator ring as her best friend Serena walked out. She was looking very radiant to say it was only 7:30 am, Serena practically skipped out of the elevator with her two large suitcases, or should I say XXXXXL suitcases.

' Blair' She squealed, dropping her suitcases and hugging Blair. Blair could hardly breathe, Guys don't think that Serena is strong and that she is just a blonde Barbie doll but Blair Waldorf knew that all of those guys were wrong…

' Gosh Serena' Blair spoke regaining her breath after she has nearly been squished to death.' We are only going to some grotty old woods with spiders' Blair looked in the mirror fixing her hair.

' Yeah but it will be fun plus Queller said if we survive a week we may be going to a more glamorous place for the last week' Serena clapped at the last bit. She was always so happy and motivated Blair thought even if they are going to be living like homeless people for a week.

' Yeah I highly doubt that' Blair rolled her eyes, she knew Queller had just said that to shut them up. Blairs phoned beeped.

' Who is texting you this early B?' Serena asking, she guessed it would be Nate.

' Penelope Hazel and Issy, they got to go to Paris for two weeks even Nelly Yuki got to go. I mean come on she may have all the best grades but she wont even go shopping there!' Blair exclaimed, she went to get her 3 suitcases which were just as big as Serena's.

' Wow B!' Serena declared ' I thought you told me you would be packing light' Serena grabbed her cases and started walking to the elevator.

' I have!' Blair exclaimed looking shocked. ' I had to leave two suitcases behind' She followed Serena into the elevator.

Serena just laughed, she knew Blair was telling the truth if it was up to Blair she would of taken her whole wardrobe. Serena was 100% sure that Blair had only packed heels and nothing that would be suited to the camping environment. Luckily Serena had bought some trainers yesterday Blair's size, who ever said she wasn't smart?

* * *

The girls arrived outside school at 8:45, Dan and Vanessa were already waiting but Nate and Chuck were nowhere to be seen.

Dan had to look twice when he saw the girls with there massive cases, he looked at Vanessa they had brought 1 medium suitcase each.

' Oh boy' Vanessa said staring at the two girls, Dan laughed and then rushed to help Serena with her cases.

' Thanks Dan' Serena gushed. Walking over to talk to Vanessa.

' Thanks Humphrey just leave me to carry my cases gosh' Blair raised her voice, Struggling to carry her 3 cases. She finally made it to where Serena and Vanessa were standing.

' No problem Waldorf' Dan chuckled, not realising that only chuck called her that.

' Don't call me that again!' Blair snapped, she ONLY liked it when chuck called her that it was there thing. First Dan invites Vanessa and now he is calling her Waldorf who does he think he is!

' Sorry Blair' Dan replied shocked at how angry Blair had got over him calling her by her last name.

Vanessa checked her watch it was 8:50 am , where is Nate and Chuck she thought.

' God where are those two' Vanessa exclaimed.

' V calm down Chuck's probably trying to colour co-ordinate his scarf with every outfit' Dan laughed, everyone else laughed apart from Blair.

' Humphrey if you must know Chuck only wears one scarf and he colour co-ordinates his bow ties' Blair declared, anybody would think she was in love with Chuck and not Nate. Blair knew exactly why Chuck wore that scarf….

* * *

_The NJBC had decided to spend the afternoon at Blairs, they were all laughing and Serena and Blair had put on a fashion show for the boys using some of Blair's mums , Eleanor, clothes. After the show Serena and Nate were chatting on the bed while Chuck was looking through the rails of the clothes when he spotted a patch work scarf he immediately took a liking to it and went up to Blairs mirror to try it on. It fit him perfectly but he knew Blair was probably saving it to give to Nate… she would never let him have it…._

' _Nice Scarf Bass' Blair said coming up behind Chuck. ' It actually makes you look handsome' She laughed._

_Chuck smiled whenever he saw Blair's face light up it made him feel happy inside, no other girl made him feel like Blair did._

' _Thanks Waldorf , but you are probably planning on giving this to your dear Nathaniel' Chuck spoke, he always said Nathaniel with a touch of sarcasm but he couldn't help it he should be with Blair!_

' _Actually you can have it Bass' Blair smiled, she was being unusually nice today._

' _Really wow thanks Blair' Chuck exclaimed hugging Blair._

' _No problem but don't expect a kiss Bass, I always get Nate something designer' Blair exclaimed walking towards Nate and Serena._

_Chuck just stood in the mirror looking at himself with the scarf on he didn't care if it wasn't designer because to him anything given to him by Blair Waldorf was something he would treasure forever._

* * *

' _Waldorf' Chuck said patting her on the back, making Blair snap out of her thoughts. She immediately noticed he had the scarf on which made her smile to herself._

' _Ewww get off of me Bass' Blair exclaimed, regaining her composure. _

' _I see we packed lightly' Chuck laughed, looking at the three big suitcases. ' And that you dressed sensibly' He added looking Blair up and down. She was wearing a high waisted skirt a ruffled top and some louboutin heels. Yes she looked amazing as always but he didn't want to see her perfect outfit get ruined in the dirty woods._

' _First of all Bass you have the same amount of suitcases as me and Secondly at least I have better fashion sense' Blair smirked, yes she knew Chuck had a good fashion sense just like her but a male version. But she would never admit it._

' _Well round one goes to you Waldorf but trust me we have a whole 2 weeks yet' Chuck spoke, he loved the banter he had with Blair._

' _And so will round two three four five… and so on' Blair smirked back.' Now if you excuse me I am going to talk to Nate unfortunately, I will speak to you later' and with that Blair walked over to join Nate and the rest of the gang._

' _Always a pleasure Waldorf' Chuck shouted and laughed to himself. _

* * *

_The limo arrived 5 minutes later and they all got inside, luckily for Chuck he was sat next to Blair but unluckily next to Dan too._

' _And we meet again Waldorf' Chuck smirked. He resisted from putting his hand on her leg. ' This seems very familiar' He whispered into her ear._

' _Shut it Bass' Blair spoke, she could feel her cheeks going red. She hated that Chuck Bass had this influence over her. She hated how weirdly enough he was the only one she could trust. She hated that maybe just maybe she loved him…._

* * *

_So what do you guys think :D _

_this was kind of a Chair chapter but don't worry the other characters will be involved in the next chapters._

_I know sorry Nate fans he didn't have one line but I didn't know how to include him in this chapter he will be included in the next so don't worry._

_Any ideas for the next chapter or thoughts_

_10 reviews and then I will put the next chapter on :D_

_Review guys :D_


	3. Chapter 3 'Friend'

**Thank you guys again for the reviews, they really make a fan fic worth writing :D**

**Hopefully in this chapter there will be interactions between nearly every character but we will have to see what happens! Like you may have guessed I don't plan out my writing I just start and see where it ends lol :D**

**Hope you enjoyyyy! **

* * *

**The gang had been driving for around 1 hour and they were getting restless, it wasn't like driving in new York all they could see out of the windows were trees and more trees.**

' **Oh God I feel sick' Serena exclaimed. If there was one thing Serena hated it was bumpy roads. She put her hand over her mouth. Nate immediately grabbed a paper bag and handed it to her.**

' **Thanks' She said, she started breathing into the plastic bag while Nate rubbed her back. He didn't like seeing Serena ill or upset, it made him feel sad.**

' **How long does it take to get to this stupid woods' Blair raised her voice, she was getting restless. Waldorf women may have a lot of good qualities but patient wasn't one of them **

' **Approximately 1:15 minutes' Dan spoke, looking through the guide book that Queller had given them.**

' **Grrr' Blair growled. Which made Chuck laugh, she grabbed her phone and started texting.**

' **No mobiles Blair!' Vanessa stated, she was looking at the guide book with Dan.**

' **Queller also said no drop outs but somehow you are here!' Blair spat, she hated it when people told her what to do. But she hated Vanessa even more.**

' **Snobby bitch' Vanessa muttered under her breath, but not quietly enough as Blair heard it, she reached for the first thing she could find and threw it at Vanessa.**

' **Owww' Vanessa moaned as Blair's phone hit her straight in the head. She rubbed it ' What, you going all Naomi Campbell on me now Blair'**

**Everyone else in the car was silent, they all knew that a full row would start in about ten seconds. No-body compared Blair to anyone else apart from Audury Hepburn .**

**Thank fully the car stopped and the driver stepped outside. The kids opened the door and looked outside, it looked peaceful and quiet. It was a far cry from the busy streets of New York.**

**Vanessa gave Blair her phone back ' Don't ever throw something at me again!' She said before storming off.**

' **Oh No your big head chipped my phone!' Blair shouted back, Vanessa just turned around and gave her evils. Blair couldn't help but laugh maybe it would be fun after all…**

**The driver gave them a small bag each, they all looked at him confused wondering where there cases were.**

' **Sorry but Queller insisted that you have these cases, they have trainers food comfortable clothing and other essentials' The driver looked down he didn't want to look at them because he knew they were all giving him evils. He quickly got into the car and drove off.**

' **This is a nightmare' Blair exclaimed, this was definitely not going to be fun!**

' **Calm down Waldorf' Chuck smirked, even though he loved it when she was angry.**

' **so where now??' All the group asked looking at Dan, who was holding the map and smiling.**

' **In this direction, this is going to be so fun!' Dan exclaimed walking into the woods and for once he wasn't being sarcastic, he was actually looking forward to it.**

* * *

**The group had been walking for what seemed like days but they had only walked for 30 minutes.**

**Dan and Vanessa were at the front , Blair and Serena were behind them and Nate and Chuck trailed at the back.**

' **Dude I cant believe it' Nate spoke, a sad tone to his voice.**

' **Why what's up , hasn't Blair paid you any attention' Chuck said in a baby voice.**

' **Well… she hasn't but its not that.. You know what was in my duffel bag' Nate explained, Chuck immediately knew what Nate was talking about , the necklace he was going to give Blair.**

' **Oh sorry Nate… that's a bit … of bad luck' Chuck tried to sound sympathetic . But he couldn't help but smile to himself, at least Blair would pay attention to him these two weeks and not just go off with Nate!**

' **I know.. But when we get back from this trip I am going to fly her out to Paris and give it to her then' Nate smiled, this was actually quite a smart plan…. for him.**

' **Good idea Nate' Chuck patted him on the back, maybe a little too hard. He felt jealously , he felt angry that he had messed It up with Blair.**

' **I just hope we survive this trip a lot can happen in two weeks' Nate laughed, obviously he was joking but Chuck took it seriously.**

' **Yes a lot can happen' He said, that's it he thought I have two weeks to win Blair Waldorf back and no Bass ever fails.**

' **This looks like a comfy stop guys' Dan shouted, which snapped Chuck out of his thoughts….**

* * *

**Dan was busy sat on a log looking at some insects, while Vanessa filmed him.**

**Chuck and Nate were setting up the tents and they had also offered to set up Blair's and Serena's.**

**The two girls were sat on two big rocks, that were actually quite comfy. To say they were rocks.**

' **So you haven't spoken to Nate a lot yet' Serena spoke, she thought Blair actually wanted Nate because he definitely wanted her.**

' **I know.. Its just I thought he would speak to me but he has either been speaking to chuck or you.. He's even spoken to the troll more than me!' Blair exclaimed, that was her nickname for Vanessa.**

**Serena laughed, 'maybe he's nervous' Serena suggested.**

' **No way Nate nervous come on S!' Blair laughed shrugging off that idea.**

' **He might be . B he really really loves you! And it didn't work last time and now he wants to try again but he is nervous that it might not work and that would be your third time going out and then some big drama may happen and you can never go back to that person again' Serena ranted Blair knew that she wasn't talking about her and Nate.**

' **You still like Humphrey, even though you share a sibling together' Blair said, she could never go out with someone she shared a sibling to. In her eyes it was just plain… weird**

' **I don't know he hasn't really spoken to me yet, apart from carrying my cases and that's it, anyway I think he likes Vanessa' She said staring over and watching them both fiddling about with the insects on the log.**

' **Ewwwww not the troll, S don't get worried. They are both from Brooklyn and that's what they probably put on top of their waffles' Blair said pointing to the bugs. Blair took the whole class and Brooklyn thing a bit seriously.**

**Serena laughed and she couldn't stop, Blair could always make her giggle without even trying. But it wasn't wise to laugh when you were sitting on a slippy rock……….**

_**THUD!**_

**Dan raced over and picked Serena up even though she had just fallen like a centimetre onto the ground. Talk about being dramatic Blair thought. But something hit her, the look on Dan's face when he saw Serena fall was pure worry and then when he picked her up she could see the love in his eyes for her.**

' **Thanks Dan' Serena smiled, she felt so safe in his arms. She wanted him to hold her forever, but she knew the illusion wouldn't last..**

' **No problem.. that's what friends are for' Dan smiled back gently placing Serena onto a log. The word friend hurt Serena, She had pretended the last 2 months that she was fine just being Dan's 'friend' but it didn't get easier it just go harder the more time she spent with him, the more she fell back into love with him.**

' **Are you sure you're okay S?' Blair asked, rubbing her friends back. She perched onto the end of the log, she hated seeing her best friend hurt physically and emotionally. Blair knew that the word friend had hurt Serena because Blair had been hurt by it before…….**

* * *

_**It was Serena's 11th**__** birthday party, she had invited Blair Chuck and Nate round for a sleepover.**_

_**The four of them were sat on the sofa, with a big bucket of popcorn. They were deciding on what film to watch.**_

' _**I want to watch titanic' Serena smiled, after all it was her birthday**_

' _**No I want to watch terminator, it so much better than your soppy film' Chuck snapped, he hated girlie films.**_

' _**What about breakfast at tiffany's?' Blair asked, pouting.**_

' _**No!' They all shouted. Blair stared at them shocked they had never shouted at her like that before. She felt her bottom lip begin to tremble and she ran to get her coat.**_

' _**Blair' Chuck shouted. ' Go on Nate go get your girlfriend' But as normal Nate was always on Serena's side.**_

' _**No it's Serena's party' Nate sighed, staring at the bubbly blonde which made Serena giggle.**_

_**Chuck got up and ran after Blair, he had never ran that fast in his life even though he was just 11.**_

' _**Blair don't go' Chuck spoke, softly. Reaching out to grab Blair's hand, but she moved away.**_

' _**No chuck why should I ?' Blair asked, she wanted him to say a word that would make her stay right where she was.**_

' _**Because…. You love Nate' Chuck guessed thinking it would be the answer.**_

' _**No… the real reason I should stay exactly where I am!' Blair sighed, he would never guess it. Because he doesn't think of Blair the same way she thinks of him, he doesn't think of any girl like that.**_

' _**Because……….. You're a good friend' Chuck smiled, it was the truth she was. He had wanted to say another word in front of friend but only Nate could say that to her.**_

_**Blair smiled thinking he had said girl friend but then she thought back and realised he had just said good friend. She tried to hide her disappointment.**_

' _**Now come on Waldorf' Chuck smirked, getting her coat and putting it back on the rack. He knew she wanted him to say girlfriend but did she really think he was going to say that while she was going out with Nate?**_

'_**You're a good friend too Chuck' Blair smiled and walked back in to join the others**_

_

* * *

_

' **Who wants marshmallows?' Nate randomly shouted as he found the sticky treats in his bag.**

**Everybody shouted 'yeah' apart from Blair who was still in a world of her own. Serena quickly ran over to Nate and whispered into his ear ' Go talk to Blair, she thinks you don't like her' and then ran over to join Dan and the others.**

' **Hey… do you want marshmallows?' Nate asked. But there was no answer. ' Blair' He gently shook her.**

' **Mmmm.. What did you say sorry?' Blair asked confused, she was too busy thinking about the past to even care about marshmallows.**

' **I said would you like some marshmallows?' Nate smiled, normally it was him who was confused not Blair.**

' **Yeah sure' She smiled back, ' it's a bit chilly' Blair shivered a gust of cold wind had just blown over the woods.**

' **One minute' Nate ran off and re-appeared with a blanket and two roasted marshmallows on sticks. He put the blanket over Blair and over himself. He put his arm around her and she snuggled into his chest.**

**Blair smiled to herself, she was finally with Nate the way she had always wanted to be . She opened her eyes and could see Chuck staring back at her, from across the campfire, if she wasn't mistaken he had a look of jealousy on his face.**

**Forget about him Blair thought you have Nate now chuck doesn't want you, he only cares about you as a friend. But all the while she was laying with Nate all she was thinking about was Chuck Bass and his infamous limo.**

* * *

**I know guys not a lot of chair but there was a flashback and I wanted to give Nair a storyline too, because it would be weird if they liked each other but didn't talk lol. I also added Vanessa a bit because I thought the scene between her and Blair was funny. :D**

**don't worry chair fans Chuck Bass will fight for Blair, this time he may possibly win!**

**Ideas are welcome. Also what did you think to the flash back? If you guys like it then I will try and put a flash back in each Chapter**

**Please review guys**

**15 reviews and I will put the next chapter up :D**


	4. Chapter 4 Lies and being stubborn

Thanks for the reviews guys even though I didn't get 15 I thought I should still continue :D cos I love this story and thank you to the people who did review it makes me feel happy and inspired to write more of this wonderful fan fic!!! Enjoy :D

* * *

' Serena!' Dan called, it was 6:00 am, he thought the camp should get an early start and do some 'fun' activities that Queller had put in there camp guide. He quietly tip toed into Serena's tent and gently stroked her soft cheek, she always seemed so perfect to him even when she was asleep he was still memorized by her beauty. Dan still thought they were meant to be but ever since the whole sibling thing he had tried to put his feelings aside and move on.. But the truth was even though he tried convincing himself he could never stop loving Serena Van Der Woodsen….

'mmm' Serena stirred, she could tell instantly from his touch that it was Dan. She thought she was dreaming until she opened her eyes and saw him staring back at her with his deep brown eyes.

' Wakey wakey sleepyhead' Dan smiled, opening her sleeping bag.

' Dan.. What time is it?' Serena asked, still half asleep but managing to sit up.

'8:00am' Dan lied, he knew she wouldn't get out of bed if he told her it is only 6 am.

' Oh god, why didn't you wake me up earlier, you know it gets dark in the woods at like 4 and we have loads of things to do' Serena exclaimed, she was really excited about being in the woods it was a different experience for her and she liked the calm and quiet atmosphere. She quickly got out of her sleeping bag and went to get changed.

' Right.. I should go and wake up the others' Dan spoke, he would of loved to of stayed and enjoyed the view but he had to focus and staring at Serena wouldn't help!

' Okay… I will be out in a minute and don t try and wake Blair up, I will do that she gets extra crabby if she doesn't sleep in on Saturdays' Serena smiled, even though Dan had already walked out of the tent she always smiled when he was around.

' Okay' Dan shouted, one thing he didn't want is a crabby Blair……… 'This should be one hell of a day!' Dan spoke to himself, as he walked over to wake Vanessa up.

* * *

' I am not getting up' Blair declared, she was laid her in sleeping bag and was refusing to get up.

Dan, Serena and Chuck were in the tent trying to get her up.

' Waldorf' Chuck shouted, he was starting to get angry. Why did Waldorf women have to be so damn stubborn her thought especially Blair………………….. But she wasn't always as stubborn Not when it was Chuck who was wanting her to do things…..

* * *

' Come on Waldorf' A six year old Chuck smirked, ' Its fun'

' No Bass I am not going on that big slide' Blair pouted, as she looked up at the slide. True it was only a baby slide but to a six year old it looked like a mountain.

' You scared your dress will get dirty' Chuck smirked, pulling at her sundress. Yes it looked perfect on

her it was a dark purple colour with white flowers on the bottom and she had white pumps on and a white headband to match. But chuck hated it when Blair didn't have fun!

' Bass don't touch my dress and yes I am look how muddy it is on the floor' Blair pointed to the muddy bits on the floor.

' Yes but I will catch you' Chuck suggested, he knew Blair wouldn't slide fast enough to fall off the end of the slide and if she did he would catch her because he was chuck bass

' No you would just laugh and then run off and tell Nate' Blair pointed over to Nate who was swinging next to Serena.

' No I wouldn't, plus he's too busy with Serena to care' Chuck spoke, his voice went up at the end because he knew Blair felt threatened by Serena. Chuck personally didn't know why she did because in his eyes Blair was much more beautiful than Serena could ever be…..

' He isn't…. is he?' Blairs bottom lip trembled, she wanted Nate to notice her after all she was his girlfriend.

' Well he would notice you if you went on the slide even Serena is too scared to do that' Chuck lied, Serena loved the slide but didn't go on it today because Nate had begged her to go on the swings. He knew that Blair would definitely go on the slide if she thought Serena was scared of it.

' Hmmm' The brunette pondered the idea.' You better not be lying Bass'

' I aren't she is scared of the slide' Chuck exclaimed he was losing his patience now.

' No I mean you better catch me!' Blair asked, she blushed a bit, she couldn't help it chuck had that effect on her.

' I promise Waldorf, now come on you can do it' Chuck chanted. Serena and Nate must of seen Blair climbing up the stairs of the slide as they had both run over and started chanting ' Blair'

Chuck stood t the bottom with his arms wider open waiting to catch her after she had faced her fear.

' 1...2' Blair counted. ' 3' She shouted as she started sliding now the big slide.

'' Blair exclaimed as she went down the slide in a fierce speed.

Oh crap, chuck thought as Blair came crashing down and falling on top of Chuck.

Serena and Nate burst into a chorus of laughter, the look on chuck's face was legendary.

' Thanks Waldorf' Chuck smirked, lifting her off him and brushing off all the dirt.

' No problem, told you I could do it' Blair smiled, she looked over at Nate who smiled back and hugged her.

' Well done sweet' He smiled. Blair loved it when he called her that ' Lets go on the see saw'

' One minute, I'll catch you up' Blair told Nate who started walking over to the see saw.

'Thanks for catching me Bass' Blair whispered in his ear and gently kissed him on the cheek.

' No.. problem' Chuck managed to get out, his legs were trembling and his heart was beating really fast. Why did Blair have such an effect on him. He gently touched the cheek where she had kissed him.

She smiled back and walked quickly to catch up to Nate, Chuck smiled at her but he soon stopped when he saw Blair grab Nate's hand………………………………...............

* * *

' B come on wake up' Serena gently shook her, even she was losing her patience.

' no it's only like 7 am' Blair moaned, getting her pillow and putting it over her head.

Serena grabbed Dan's hand to look at his watch.' No its……' Serena trailed on as she noticed Blair was right it was only 7 am. Dan had lied to her.

' Serena…' Dan started, he tried to grab her hand but she pulled it away.

' No.. Dan' Serena walked out of the tent, even though it was just the time Dan had lied about, Serena still got hurt especially when all she thought about was the Miss Carr situation. Dan had promised not to lie again but if he can lie about a small thing surely that means her can lie about anything.

Dan quickly ran after her wanting to explain the truth, he hated seeing Serena hurt.

'trouble in paradise' Chuck smirked, reaching out for Blairs arm.

' Don't touch me bass' Blair could sense his touch. ' Just leave me and go have fun alone or I am sure the troll would keep you entertained'

' Not as much as you do' Chuck touched Blair's auburn curl and wrapped it around his finger.

' Leave Bass' She swatted his finger away. But Chuck still keep it there, it was so easy to wind Blair up.

' Remove your finger Bass or else' Blair threatened, she wasn't joking she was always crabby when she didn't get enough sleep. But chuck still keep it there.

'Owwwwww' Chuck let out a half scream half moan, but any man could tell he was in pain. Blair had kicked him in his 'private area'. Blair found it rather amusing and was laughing as she removed the pillow from her head,

' That's.. it Waldorf' Chuck managed to walk out of the tent and grabbed a cup of ice cold water. He walked around the camp a bit so he could get used to walking now the pain was beginning to settle, he then went back into Blair's tent………..

And quickly poured the ice cold water over her head, he smirked to himself as the water hit her. Chuck Bass liked getting revenge.

' YOU BASSTERD' Blair shouted as the ice cold water soaked her wet, she jumped out of bed and ran after Chuck who was laughing and trying to run at the same time.

Vanessa and Nate exchanged a confused glance as Chuck ran and zipped into his tent before Blair could kill him.

' Where the HELL is Serena' Blair shouted, she emphasised the word hell, her hair was soaking wet and so was her nightgown. Nate had ran to get her a towel and was wrapping her up in it. As Serena ran over, she had just been arguing with Dan about their 'Trust issues'.

' B what on earth happened' Serena asked, looking at Nate confused.

' That mother chucker' Blair pointed to his tent.' Threw ice cold water over me'

Serena smiled to herself, She knew for a fact Blair must of done something to provoke Chuck.' What did you do first'

' Nothing….' Blair lied, she looked down at the floor.

Nate and Serena stared at her, they knew when she was lying, she was never good at lying to them.

' Well I kind of kicked him in his manly parts' Blair glanced at Serena and Nate, who were now shocked at the fact Blair would do that.

' Well.. You kind of deserve it' Nate said, he didn't know what else to say sometimes Nate thought they were the two meant to be together……….

' Thanks Nate' Blair said as she stormed back to her tent.

' Well done Nate well done' Serena spoke, walking off to continue her argument with Dan

* * *

8:30 am

' Right' Vanessa declared, as she opened the activity pack that Queller had given them.

Blair and Serena were sat on a log, Dan was sat on a rock far away from Serena. Chuck was sat on another log with Nate, while Blair was giving him evils and Vanessa was walking around them while she was talking.

' Okay, so the first activity is fishing' Vanessa smiled, she loved fishing. 'And the pairs are… Serena and Dan' Vanessa started.

' Woooo' Serena said sarcastically, she was happy that she was with Dan but after their argument she wanted him to suffer.

'Me and Nate'

' Which leaves me and that…that thing' Blair stuttered pointing to Chuck, who was now smirking to himself.

' Gosh.. don't worry its only for the first task the pairs change each task' Vanessa rolled her eyes, it wasn't that bad she thought. 'Plus the two people with the most points at the end of the two weeks get a free week to PARIS' Vanessa shouted the last bit she had never been there before.

' PARIS' they all shouted together, Serena jumped up to hug Blair. 'B we so have to win together'

' Yeah totally, but I still have to work with Chuck' Blair wrinkled her nose, even though she knew it wouldn't be that bad……………..

* * *

Right thought it would be a good place to stop here :D some funny chair scenes! And a derena scene.

Just some questions:

Who do you guys want to go to Paris together after the trip??? Any pairing can go even of the same sex.

The point system will be explained next chapter E.G. 3 points for the winning pair 2 points for second and 1 point for last I think

Any other ideas, I didn't really think I did this chapter as good as the others what do you guys think???

Review people :D xoxo


	5. Chapter 5 Always have Always will

Sorry, I haven't updated in like forever. But it was the holidays and I was very busy, so sorry again lol.

Hope you like this chapter :D I will upload the next chapter Wednesday/Thursday cos my boyfriend is coming over all day tomorrow so I cant write it then….

Anyway enjoy!!

* * *

Jus thought I would clear up the points awarded for completing the tasks

Points:

3 points each for the winning couple

2 points for the couple who come second

1 point each for the two who come last

It was 1 pm and the couples had finally gone to complete the first task of the week…. Fishing!

The pairs for the first task:

Dan and Serena

Chuck and Blair

Nate and Vanessa

Now lets continue

* * *

' Oh for god sake Waldorf hurry up!' Chuck declared while fast walking through the forest ,the couples had split up wanting to get to the river first, Blair was trailing behind trying not to touch any insects.

'Me hurry up…. I didn't take 1 hour getting ready and all you needed to do was put on this hideous camping outfit' Blair stated looking down at camping wear, a brown t-shirt that said Blair on it, some Brown cargo pants and some pink trainers…….. She so hopes that Gossip Girl doesn't get a picture of her wearing this fashion disaster.

'Well after someone had kicked me in my most sensitive spot, I think I deserved to take that long' Chuck spoke, he was wearing the same as Blair but his top said chuck on it and his trainers were purple.

'Oh leave it Bass that was ages-' Blair suddenly stopped when she saw the glittering lake right in front of her, the morning light was hitting the river perfectly, sparkling blue and white. Blair had never seen anything more beautiful in her life.

'Wow! Chuck..its beautiful' Blair finally declared, but Chuck wasn't listening he was busy trying to collect sticks.

'Bass are you listening to me?' Blair asked, Chuck had never ignored Blair before. And Blair Waldorf certainly didn't like being Ignored

There was still no response, Blair stomped over to where Chuck was busy fiddling around with the sticks. Blair had no idea what he was trying to do.

'Waldorf I don't have time to play games, I want to win that trip to Paris' Chuck declared, while he was sharpening the sticks on the rock.

Blair couldn't help but laugh, Chuck could go to Paris anytime he wanted, maybe it was the free time off school that he wanted.

'What's so funny?' Chuck looked up at Blair, with a serious tone in his voice.

'Well you could go to Paris whenever you wanted, don't try and kid me Bass , you only want to win so you get a week off school' Blair smirked, she knew she had to be right.

'Actually its not, I want to go to Paris with someone' Chuck spoke, he knew he wanted to go with Blair but he wasn't going to embarrass himself by telling her that when he knew she wanted to go with Nate.

'Who? Let me guess Humphrey, I always knew you liked him deep down inside' Blair joked, of course she knew it wasn't Dan but she was interested to know who Chuck really wanted to take.

' Close but definitely not Humphrey, plus he would want to take his cabbage patch and I aren't having that sitting next to me on the plane' Chuck joked back, he knew this was getting to Blair.

' Well it cant be Serena, you and Nate could go anytime so that leaves……… VANESSA' Blair practically screamed her name.

* * *

Vanessa suddenly stopped walking, she could of swore she heard someone shouting her.

'Did you hear that?' Vanessa asked Nate.

'No..' Nate responded, he didn't really care what Vanessa was talking about he was too busy thinking about two certain people.

'Nate come and sit down' Vanessa spoke, pointing to two rocks which were just next to the bottom end of the lake.

Nate sat down on the rock, Vanessa could tell that something was wrong with him. She thought it would be about Blair and Chuck..

'What's wrong Nate, you've been quiet the whole time we have been walking' Vanessa asked, she knew that Nate and her weren't close anymore but she used to be his girlfriend so she knew when something was bothering him.

'I need to get my head straight' Nate spoke, he ran his fingers through his hair.

'Trust me Chuck and Blair are old news' Vanessa lied, everyone knew that they both loved each other but she couldn't tell Nate that.

'Its not about Chuck and Blair, its about Blair and Serena' Nate confessed looking out to the river, all he wanted to do was make all his problems go away.

'Ohh so you still like them both' Vanessa couldn't help but looked shocked, she thought that Nate had gotten over Serena.

' Yes… I love Blair but I don't know if I really do want to be with her again or if I just love her because of everything we have been through and then I see Serena and I feel sick and I cant speak, she's so carefree and she's gorgeous and Blair is beautiful but is the complete opposite to Serena she likes to have things planned out. They are both opposites to each other and I want one of them but I really don't know which one I want and if I take too long I may loose them both and I really really don't want that again' Nate confessed, he could feel tears pricking in his eyes. But he blinked them away, he didn't want Vanessa to see them.

'Nate.. I really don't know what to say. Just follow your heart and it will all work out I promise' Vanessa spoke. She looked into Nate's blue sparkling eyes and gently touched his arm. She began to lean in…

'Umm. Thanks Vanessa' Nate spoke he broke the gaze with Vanessa and jumped off from the rock.

'Lets go catch some fish' He smiled. As he walked quickly towards the river.

Vanessa gently got off the rock and slowly walked to catch up with Nate, She knew she wanted to kiss Nate but he didn't want her. He always wanted either Serena or Blair it was never Vanessa he wanted it was always someone else………….

* * *

'YESSSSSSS!' Dan shouted, he had just caught his 3rd fish of the day.

'Wooooo' Serena laughed, when Dan emerged out of the water carrying yet another fish for their collection.

Dan checked his watch it was 2:30 pm and they had to be back at camp at 4:00pm, which gave them another 1 hour and 30 minutes Dan thought smiling to himself.

'Well someone is definitely happy' Serena smiled, watching Dan as he climbed up to the rock next to her.

'Yeah well I just hope we win and sorry about the argument before' Dan spoke, he had apologized about 30 times in the last 2 hours.

'Dan sweetie its fine' Serena spoke, she didn't realise she had used the word sweetie, she called him that when they went out.

'Did you just call me sweetie?' Dan laughed, although he wasn't complaining. He moved closer to Serena, who was also sat on a rock.

'Maybe I did, are you complaining?' Serena questioned, as she moved closer to Dan. Her blonde hair gently swayed as the wind hit it.

'No, I would never complain about you' Dan spoke, he gently stroked Serena's face. He leaned forward and kissed her lips, it was a soft tender kiss at first. But when Dan pulled away, Serena dived on him.

They both fell off the rocks and onto the grass that was around the lake. Both of them laughed and then continued kissing as the sun sparkled down on the river.

* * *

'You want to take that…..that thing to Paris' Blair couldn't help but get angry, she cared about Chuck even though she didn't show it a lot. She would rather he went with Serena than the troll.

'Yes I do and her names Vanessa, why do you care Waldorf? ' Chuck questioned, of course he didn't want to take Vanessa with him, but he knew it would irritate Blair thinking that he was.

'I don't… cause I will be taking Nate anyway' Blair stuttered, she hated this stupid game between her and Chuck where they would deny their feelings for each other and start being nasty and then not talking, it was getting pathetic.

'Yes yes you and golden boy Nathaniel' Chuck spat , he hated it when Blair always had to mention Nate to get back at him.

'Yeah, my prince charming always have always will' Blair spat back, she didn't realise how much venom was dripping from her voice when she said it.

' Lets.. Catch.. Fish' Was all that Chuck could say, he could feel his heart break again, just when he thought he was getting somewhere with Blair she would mention Nate.

'Yeah lets' Blair spoke, walking off to try and see where the fish were in the river.

* * *

4:30 pm

'Oh for crying out loud' Serena exclaimed, as she folded her arms over her chest.

Serena, Dan , Vanessa and Nate had been waiting 30 minutes for two certain people to arrive back to the camp.

'Hunny calm down' Dan spoke, gently wrapping his arm around her waist. She rested her head onto his shoulder, Serena loved it when Dan and her would have these special moments.

Vanessa looked at Nate, who was looking down at his feet. It hurt him to see Serena happy with Dan but he was getting annoyed wondering where Chuck and Blair were.

'Maybe they have got lost..' Vanessa pointed out, she knew they weren't used to the forest.

'Or they have killed each other' Nate randomly shouted out, he was getting stressed not knowing where they were. He trusted Blair but he didn't trust Chuck at all…..

Everyone looked at Nate, until Dan burst out laughing 'He's probablely right'….

Everyone went silent, until they saw two figures starting to make their way into the camp.

'B! Where have you been?' Serena asked, running up and hugging her best friend.

'We got lost! And it was all his fault as usual' Blair spoke pointing over to Chuck, who was carrying 2 fishes.

'Yeah it was all my fault cos it always is isn't it Blair!' Chuck shouted, throwing the fish to the ground and walking over to Vanessa.

Dan had walked up to Serena and grabbed her hand.

'Yeah you go off with your new lover. OH MY GOD you two again' Blair shouted the last bit, when she saw Serena and Dan holding hands.

Serena just nodded and smiled while Dan knew not to say anything.

'Excuse me your new lover??' Vanessa asked, staring at Chuck.

'Yes cos I totally love you Vanessa always have always will' Shouted spat, staring at Blair and then walking off into his tent.

'WELL YOU CAN HAVE HER BECAUSE I LOVE NATE' Blair shouted as she grabbed Nate's hand and kissed him just before Chuck got into his tent.

Chuck turned around to see Blair and Nate kissing, he could feel the tears forming in his eyes. The normal Chuck Bass would of gone up to Vanessa and kissed her, but ever since he realised that he truly loved Blair he had changed. everyone thought it was a good change but Chuck was beginning to wonder……

* * *

Woooooooooooooooooooooooooo XD

There we go, we will find out who won the first trial next chapter….

don't worry NO VUCK!! Chuck was only annoying Blair and will regret everything next chapter

Added a lot of Chair, had to add Vanessa a bit for Nate to confess about Serena and Blair…

Also I love writing Danessa but don't worry a lot of Serenate next chapter as I may pair them up for a task.

Please review

Xoxo

:D :D


	6. Chapter 6 It's too late

Thanks to the reviewers, I really love writing this story now :D

Enjoy :D

* * *

DAY 2 8AM

Serena was already up and dressed, she was walking around the camp and counting the fishes that each pair had caught.

Blair and Chuck had caught two

Vanessa and Nate had caught one

Serena and Dan had caught four

Serena smiled to herself, who said that her and Dan didn't make a good team. She was about to go and wake him up to tell him the good news when she heard someone unzipping their tent she looked around to see Nate ,topless, coming out of his tent, his hair was all messy and he looked like he had been up all night.

'Look's like someone had a good night' Serena laughed, as Nate put on his top which was outside on a log.

'Actually I did' Nate smiled to himself, walking over to where the flask was which contained some water.

'Care to explain?' Serena asked, she thought it would have something to do with Blair after she practically forced her tongue down Nate's throat last night.

'Well… after me and Blair kissed, we chatted on the log for like two hours until you guys went to sleep and then we decided to go swimming in the lake and by the time we got back it was 4 am and we were tired so we went to sleep' Nate explained, he knew Serena had though him and Blair had done something else, but he wanted it to be special when they actually did do it.

'Awwww Nate that is totally sweet, so are you two officially going out now?' Serena asked, she was smiling because everything was going perfect for her and her friends at the moment. Blair was back with Nate and Serena was back with Dan.

'Yeah we decided to try again and this time it will work, I just know it will' Nate spoke, he was looking at the three piles of fish on the floor.

'I think it will too..' Serena trailed off, as she thought about Chuck. He was totally in love with Blair and even though he had hurt Blair many times in the past she couldn't help but feel sorry for him, Chuck really did love Blair.

'Yeah I just hope Chuck gets the message' Nate spoke, as he sat down on a log. He knew Chuck was suppose to be his best friend but he didn't trust him anymore after he had slept with Blair, yes it was a year ago when it happened but it really hurt Nate.

'He will.. Listen I will have a word with him today when we do our tasks' Serena spoke, she was looking at task 2 sheet.

'Oh right thanks, who am I paired up with?' Nate asked, he really wanted to get paired up with Blair.

'Ummm.. Dan' Serena laughed, she knew Nate wanted to be with Blair but tough luck.

'God is it wise to have Blair with Vanessa?' Nate laughed, they both hated each other and Nate was still freaked out after Vanessa had leaned in to kiss him.

'Well, its good that I have 911 on speed dial' Serena joked, she really loved spending time with Nate but she knew they could never happen after all she loved Dan completely didn't she?

'Well at least someone has brains' Dan spoke, as he emerged form his tent. He had just heard the last bit of the conversation.

'Morning sweetie' Serena smiled, as she walked up to Dan and wrapped her arms around his neck.

'Morning beautiful' Dan replied, gently kissing Serena on her lips.

'God you two get a room!' Blair sounded, she had also decided to get out of her tent as she had heard voices.

'Morning B! don't worry Nate has already told us about your after dark activities' Serena smiled, walking over to Blair.

'Well… at least the lake wasn't as cold ad I thought it would be' Blair smiled, as Nate put his arm around her waist.

'That's because you had me to warm you up' Nate spoke, as he kissed Blair on her head, he could smell her shampoo. He had really missed that smell of coconut.

'Umm now you two need to get a room' Serena laughed, she was so happy for Blair it was unbelievable Nate had an effect on Blair and it was a good one. But how come she felt a bit of jealousy seeing Nate with someone else?

'If only her good mood would last' Dan whispered, he was taking about when Blair would find out who her partner was for the task.

'And what do you mean by that Humphrey?' Blair questioned, walking towards Dan.

'Look' Dan gave Blair the task two sheet.

'VANESSA' Blair practically screamed, she couldn't work with that troll. She would rather work with Chuck again than Vanessa.

'What?' Vanessa shouted as she came out of her tent. She was still half asleep.

'Meet your partner for today!' Dan smiled, pointing to Blair.

'WHAT?, THIS HAS TO BE SOME JOKE' Vanessa shouted.

'I CANNOT WORK WITH THIS THING I MIGHT GET A DISEASE' Blair also shouted at the same time as Vanessa

'Good luck' Dan smiled as he walked off to get ready.

Nate and Serena couldn't help but laugh as they also made their way to their tents to get changed.

'God cant you two keep it down' Chuck spoke, he must of got up rather early has he had just made his way back from the lake.

'Tell Your GIRLFRIEND to get some conditioner for her hair then' Blair emphasised the word girlfriend.

'I am not his girlfriend and at least I haven't got cankles' Vanessa spoke, pointing to Blairs ankles.

'Both of you calm down, Vanessa go get ready while I give Blair some facts' Chuck spoke, Vanessa was more than happy to go get changed.

'What do you want Bass, don't flatter yourself we weren't arguing over you its because we have to work together for the task today' Blair snapped, she knew Chuck would of thought it was about him, he always did.

'You and Vanessa, Hmm very interesting, well looks like poor Nathaniel doesn't want you anymore. He hasn't made any progress with you recently, apart from when you shoved your tongue down his throat, he didn't look very should I say into it' Chuck smirked, he didn't know that Blair and Nate were going back out.. Well not yet he didn't…

'Actually we have decided to go out again, not that I have to explain myself to you but we talked for about two hours last night and then decided to go down to the lake for a midnight swim, it was very entertaining' Blair spoke, she could see the smirk suddenly drop from Chuck's face.

Chuck was speechless he really didn't know what to say, he thought that Nate wanted Serena again after how upset he looked when he saw Serena and Dan together.

'So Chuck. I am finished with you and everything that I thought we had, I really wanted us to work, but you said we couldn't be together you said Chuck and Blair don't hold hands or go to the movies. Well what do Chuck and Blair do then? Huh do we just play a stupid Game for the rest of our lives and hurt each other and sleep around and pretend we don't care…. I told you I loved you and when you didn't say it back I felt like I had died, everything was gone just because I didn't have you, I used to think even Nate couldn't compare to you, but now I know that it was Nate who I loved , so goodbye Chuck' Blair didn't even stop the tears that rolled down her cheeks, she just wanted to get that off her chest she was sick of not saying her feelings…

' But Blair I do love you' Chuck finally spat out, he knew it was probably too late but he could try at least and he really did love her but Chuck Bass doesn't say that to anyone.

'Its too late chuck…, Nate wants me and I want him… its over' Blair managed to get out before she ran off to her tent.

* * *

DAY 2 1PM

It was 1pm and the couples had just gone their separate ways to complete the second task which was collecting the most berries.

Chuck had been completely silent as him and Serena walked around the forest trying to find some Berries, normally Chuck would make some comment but today he hadn't said one word and it had began to worry Serena.

'Chuck why are you so quiet?' Serena asked, she had finally found a tree with some berries on it, she grabbed the basket from Chuck and began to pick the berries off the tree and put them into the basket.

'Nothing' Chuck replied, normally he would of made some comment but he couldn't today his whole body just felt numb.

'Chuck I know its because of Blair and Nate and I know how much you love her' Serena spoke. She was now looking at Chuck, who suddenly looked away he always did that when someone was right.

'Well done you're right you want a gold medal' Chuck spat, but there was no sarcasm in his voice, it just sounded empty.

'No I don't, but I do also know how Blair feels' Serena spoke, she had filled half the basket with berries and was now sat under the tree.

'Yes I know she loves Nate she always has and always will' Chuck whispered, as he sat down next to Serena.

'No Chuck, she loves you' Serena blurted out, she knew she had to tell Chuck the truth it wasn't fair lying to him.

'Serena, I don't want your sympathy vote ok' Chuck spoke, looking down at the berries in the basket.

'Chuck just listen, she loves you but you don't understand how much you hurt her when you didn't want to know her when you slept with all those hookers, when Blair was losing her identity you didn't care or you didn't show that you did. She wants Nate because it easy because there's no drama but anyone can tell there is little to no chemistry between them and I am happy because Blair is happy with Nate but just because your happy with someone it doesn't mean you really love them' Serena spoke, the last line meant something to her, maybe she didn't love Dan but was just happy with him because it was easy.

'Serena, I told her I loved her after she told me she was going out with Nate but she said it was too late' Chuck spoke, he replayed the scene in his head.

'Yes but maybe she thought you were saying that just to get back at Nate and remember the time she said it to you and you just said that's too bad, now you know how she feels' Serena sighed, she hated to see Chuck unhappy but she really wanted to sort out her relationship.

'Well its tough luck, I just need to get on with my life and hopefully survive these two weeks of seeing them both in love god its like you and Humphrey all over again' Chuck tried to make a joke but his voice still sounded empty.

'Yeah..' Serena attempted to laugh but you could tell it was fake, to everyone else her and Dan had a perfect relationship but what Serena thought was different, maybe they were both trying to hang onto what they used to have…..

* * *

'I am not touching those berry things' Blair spoke, while holding out the basket for Vanessa.

'Oh sorry princess Blair, I forgot that you cant get your nails dirty' Vanessa snapped back, while putting some berries into the basket.

' Well I don't live in troll land do I? this is probablely what you have to do everyday to collect food for your breakfast' Blair snapped back, she was really tempted to drop the basket on the floor but she really wanted to win the trip to Paris.

'Blair I live in freaking Brooklyn not Africa' Vanessa raised her voice a bit, she didn't know why Blair annoyed her so much.

' Could of fooled me with your dreadlocks' Blair shouted back, she couldn't help but laugh at bit while she said it.

'Shut up Cankle face' Vanessa spoke, she had nearly filled their basket with berries, they had to be back at the camp at 4pm and it was now 3:15pm.

'At least Nate wants me' Blair blurted out, Nate had told her about what happened between him and Vanessa and Blair had promised not to say anything but she couldn't help herself.

'Excuse me?' Was all that Vanessa could say, she had trusted Nate not to say anything.

'You tried to kiss MY BOYFRIEND, like Nate would ever want you again' Blair emphasised the words 'my boyfriend'.

'He told you about that?' Vanessa spoke, as she started to walk away.

'Yes he did because he loves me and I love him' Blair shouted at Vanessa.

'No you mean he loves Serena and you and you love Chuck' Vanessa had now stopped walking and had turned around to face Blair.

'Get with the time he doesn't love Serena and I don't love Chuck' Blair had lied about the last point, but she wasn't going to tell Vanessa that.

' Really because that's what he told me, he said he loved you and Serena and he didn't know who he wanted to be with , you think that if Dan and Serena hadn't of got back together that he would of chosen you. You can tell he loves Serena and I think Serena loves him too, her and Dan are just an old habit and its obvious you love chuck and that he loves you so what's the problem?' Vanessa declared as she walked off.

Blair didn't know what to say, but for the first time Vanessa was right. How could Blair of been so stupid of course Nate was still in love with Serena he always has been……………..

* * *

'So you and Blair again, who would of thought' Dan laughed as him and Nate walked back to the camp.

'Yeah I know nearly as many times as you and Serena' Nate smiled, looking at Dan who didn't seem to smile back.

'Hey what's up? Normally you start telling me all about the stunning Serena Van Der Woodsen and then I pretend to listen' Nate continued, trying to cheer Dan up.

'Yeah.. I was thinking of…. I don't know breaking up with her' Dan blurted out the best he could.

'What?!?!? Really I thought you loved her man' Nate could help but looked shocked, Serena was going to be really upset and now Nate was going out with Blair…. The feeling of love for Serena was coming back to him.

'I do but as a friend now, we have been through too much to just pretend to be happy again, its not possible and its not a healthy relationship, you and Blair are lucky that you can forget the past and move on' Dan finished, as he looked at the map.

'Yeah I know we are' Nate spoke, not sounding convincing at all, what was wrong with him one minute he loved Blair then Serena he just didn't know anymore…

* * *

DAY 2 6PM

'And the winner of this contest is' Dan spoke, as he weighed each basket of berries.

'VANESSA AND BLAIR' He shouted, he couldn't help but laugh as he said it.

'WHAT' both girls said in unison before looking at each other and laughing.

'Okay so that's three points to me and three to Serena, Three to Vanessa and Three to Blair. Poor Nate and Chuck have none' Dan finished by marking the points on a sheet.

'Dan did you get some footage for today?' Nate asked, he was sitting next to Blair, who was being unusually quite.

'Yeah I got some this morning and Serena said she will do a video diary tonight so its two hours long' Dan spoke, as he took a sip of water.

'B! What's wrong you're really quiet today' Serena asked, she couldn't help but notice how sad her friend looked.

'maybe you should ask Nate, he seems to have two hearts or something' Blair blurted out looking over at Nate, everyone just stared at her confused. Chuck was now interested in what was going on and put the map of the forest down.

'Blair don't..' Vanessa started.

'Sorry Vanessa but it needs to be out in the open, Nate loves me and Serena well he thinks he loves me but he only got back with me because Serena is going out with Dan' Blair spoke, she could feel tears spring in her eyes, she had never felt so embarrassed in her life.

'WHAT?' Dan shouted, he was now stood on his feet walking over to Nate.

'So all the while I was talking to you about Serena you loved her and you didn't even tell me, I thought we were mates' Dan had now pulled Nate up from the floor and was about to hit him.

'Why? Are you scared I will tell her about how you're going to break up with her because you don't love her anymore' Nate shouted, Dan hit him and Nate fell to the floor.

'Dan?' is this true' Serena asked, she was going to break up with Dan too but she didn't know he didn't love her anymore.

Dan just nodded 'sorry' and walked off to his tent.

'Thanks a lot Blair, you know you and chuck belong together, that's why you never work it out you're too much alike if you two just admitted that you both loved each other it would make life a whole lot better' Vanessa spoke, as she got up and walked over to Dan's tent to see if he was okay.

Serena had now got up and ran over to Nate to see if he was okay.

Chuck was just staring at Blair, he wanted her to say that she needed him that she loved him and then he would say it back to her and everything would be great.

'Sorry Nate were over, if you even care, and Chuck what ever we had its gone now, I just want to start over start a new life in college without all of this' Blair spoke, as she got up and made her way to her tent before she got in she turned around to Serena.

'Thanks Serena, for ruining my relationship again, I don't want to know you in college too' She knew it wasn't Serena's fault but she was the person that always wrecked everything for Blair.

'hey she didn't mean it' Nate spoke, as he got up and looked at Serena's gorgeous blue eyes.

'No…She did how did everything get so screwed up' Serena could feel the tears in her eyes, she loved Blair she was her best friend.

'Serena just leave it she will be fine tomorrow' Chuck spoke, normally he would of joined in with the argument but tonight he couldn't , he didn't want to hurt Blair more.

'No Chuck It wont.. Its all your fault if you just told her that you loved her and that you wanted to be with her everything would be fine, but no you couldn't even do that, she's better off without any of us all we have done is screwed her life up' Serena could feel the tears trickle down her face as she got up and walked over to her tent.

'Serena wait!' Nate spoke, as he got up he still had blood ruining down his nose form where Dan had punched him.

'No Nate, I love you but we cant do this to Blair not again, like I said before, I came back for her not for you' She zipped open her tent and got inside.

Nate turned round and stared at Chuck.

'Why did you have to sleep with her?' Was all that Nate could ask him, while he went inside his tent.

'Because I love her' Was what Chuck responded with…

* * *

I really really like this chapter and its longer than the other ones but its really eventful..

Do you guys like it??

don't worry Chair and Serenate will work it out in the end but it would be boring if they all go together and then it was all happy…..

Please review guys next chapter will be up either tomorrow or Saturday

:D :D


	7. Chapter 7 The morning After

Sorry guys for the very very late update…. Had some GCSE exams and I had to study for them because they are very important!

Anyway lets continue the story… the morning after all the drama!!!

Enjoy XD

* * *

8AM

Chuck sat down on the log that was just outside his tent, normally everyone would have been up by now but after what had happened last night nobody really wanted to be on this camping trip let alone get out of their tent. Vanessa words echoed around Chuck's head:

'_Thanks a lot Blair, you know you and Chuck belong together, that's why you never work it out you're too much alike if you two just admitted that you both loved each other it would make life a whole lot better'_

He couldn't stop thinking about what Vanessa had said, he had been up all night thinking about how stupid he had been. At the start of the trip he had promised himself that he would win Blair back but all he has done is just push her further away, He wanted Blair no he needed Blair. She made him feel like he was ,in a way, human, without Blair Chuck didn't function properly. He completed her and she completed him. But everything was too messed up now, Just like Serena had said they had all screwed Blair's life up. Chuck was about to get up when he heard someone's tent unzipping he turned around to see Blair walking out of her tent.

Her eyes were blood shot and her hair was messy but in chuck's eyes she still looked as beautiful as she always did. But as she walked past him, Chuck looked into her eyes he didn't see anything, her eyes looked dead. Normally Blair's eyes were sparkling and were full of fire but today they…. Just looked dead.

He watched her as she sat on the other log, furthest away from Chuck, she just stared at him, wanting him to say something to her.

'it's the start of a new day' Blair suddenly shouted out, she was still staring directly into Chuck's eyes.

'Blair… I am sorry-' Chuck started, still keeping eye contact with Blair.

'No chuck, its too late lets just forget about everything, like the night at Victorla that didn't happen. Let's pretend that nothing happened between us and that your just my boyfriend's best friend' Blair finished with a smile on her face, this was always what Blair would do forget all the things that weren't suppose to happen like she was in a film all about her perfect life.

'What.. So you're just going back to Nate even though he still loves Serena??' Chuck couldn't believe what he was hearing, was she mad or something. Hadn't she dumped him last night??

'That's the way it has always been hasn't it? I heard what Nate said to you last night he asked you why you slept with me, so that means he must still care' Blair said, she didn't sound convincing at all.

Chuck knew the only way Blair would snap out of this weird mood was if he pointed out things she 'pretended' didn't happen, yes he would have to be mean to her but if it got the old Blair back then he would do it.

' No Blair, he doesn't care, he loves Serena and she loves him and one day whether it be in two years or ten years they will get together and you know that and the who will you be left with. No-one, do you want to end up as bitter as you're mother has?, Yes you may marry Nate but that doesn't mean he wont sleep with whores behind you're back. You blame yourself about Nate wanting Serena, you say its your fault but Blair its not. If you really cared that much about Nate would you of come to me when you split up? Would you of kissed me in my limo? Would you of told me that you loved me if you were so in love with Nate? Blair you know I love you, I loved you since you gave me a valentines day card in kinder garden' Chuck finished as he looked at Blair who now had tears streaming down her face.

'Chuck…. I don't know what to say' Blair spoke, she was shocked that Chuck had actually said those three words and meant them. But he always choose the wrong times to say them. Blair loved Chuck but she just wanted some space, she had college soon and she wanted her head to be clear for then.

'Blair its fine.. Look I have decided that tomorrow I will go back to the city and give you some space.. I am sorry if I screwed you're life up… but I thank you because you have made my life Worth living' Chuck spoke, he could feel tears pricking his eyes and he wasn't going to cry in front of Blair, he never cried in front of anyone.

Blair was speechless she didn't know that she meant that much to Chuck, he rarely showed how much he cared for her.

'Look why don't you go back to you're tent and get some rest' Chuck smiled as he walked over to Blair and helped her up.

'Promise me Chuck' Was all Blair said before she went into her tent.

Chuck stood staring at the tent, he was trying to figure out what Blair meant. Her words circled his head, promise me, promise me. It sounded so familiar ….

'Chuck' Serena shouted, she had been listening to all the conversation and she was just as shocked as Blair was when Chuck said he loved her, not because she didn't already know he did but because she didn't think he would ever say that to her.

'Morning sis' Chuck spoke, putting on a fake smile as he walked over to Serena.

'Chuck.. I heard everything you said to Blair, why didn't you ask her to be you're girlfriend?' Serena was still speechless, that was the only questions he could manage to ask.

'Because she's not ready…and when we get together I want it to be perfect, if we ever go out and it doesn't work then I don't think I could bare to live without her. She is the one.. You know' Chuck laughed a bit at how cheesy he sounded.

'But that doesn't mean you have to go back to New York' Serena spoke, she had never seen so much emotion from Chuck.

'I do Serena…' Chuck spoke, he looked down and then he suddenly remember what Blair had meant. He smiled at Serena and got up and hugged her.

'Wow, what's suddenly made you so happy?' Serena asked she was very confused.

' I know what she means promise me, Serena' Chuck shouted as he ran over to his tent to pack.

Serena sat there shocked and still very confused 'Promise me?'

* * *

12PM

Everyone had finally got up and an awkward silence had filled the camp, Vanessa was sat with Dan, Nate was sat on the floor fiddling with a stick, Chuck was in his tent phoning someone, Blair was sat on a log brushing her auburn curls. While Serena was opening up activity 3.…

'Great…. Our activity today is having fun' Serena spoke, with a sarcastic tone.

'Having fun? How do you earn points for having fun?' Vanessa questioned, looking at Dan.

'Its kind of a day off I think no points or tasks' Serena finished, she put the envelope in the burning camp fire.

'Well I personally think we need to sort out what happened last night' Nate spoke, he looked up at Blair who was now staring back at Nate.

'I second that' Dan spoke, he looked at Nate who's nose was still red from when Dan had punched it.

'Why don't we just forget it' Blair suddenly spoke, she really couldn't be bothered with all the tension. Like she had said to Chuck she wanted to get her head clear before going to Yale and this certainly wasn't helping.

'Really?' Serena asked, normally Blair would of ignored her for about a month and then they would of made up.

'Yes S!' Blair laughed, she knew she shouldn't of been mad at Serena, Like Chuck had said it wasn't her fault Nate was in love with her.

'Yayyyy!' Serena laughed, as she got up and hugged Blair.

'Listen Nate, sorry about punching you. I already knew you liked Serena but when you admitted it. I was just angry' Dan spoke, as he walked over to Nate and held out his hand.

'No worries, I would of done the same' Nate laughed as he pulled Dan in for a hug.

'hey, where's Chuck?' Serena asked, he had been in his tent for a long time. She wondered who he was talking to.

' Still in his tent' Vanessa answered, she could see his figure inside the tent.

'He's probably booking a driver to come and pick him up or something' Blair spoke, everyone turned round and looked at her surprised. Apart from Serena who already knew.

'He's leaving.. But I thought you two worked things out?' Nate asked, Serena had told him about the conversation Chuck and Blair had had.

'We did and we need some space from each other, we both need to figure out exactly what we want. I need to know if he really knows me or if its just a game' Blair finished.

'Wow so this means you two could finally be going out?' Nate asked, he hoped Blair said yes because that would mean he could go out with Serena knowing that Blair was happy with Chuck.

'I think so' Blair smiled, she turned to Serena who hugged her. At that point Chuck made his way out of his tent.

'Awww so we all finally made up' Chuck smiled, and for once he wasn't being sarcastic.

'Yeah it looks like we have Bass' Blair spoke, she sounded just like her normal self.

'Well Waldorf you will be happy to know that I will be leaving tomorrow morning' Chuck spoke back, he didn't want to leave but he knew he had to… it was the only chance of having Blair.

'Well you wont be missed Bass!… only joking' Blair laughed, she walked over to her tent and pulled out a radio that was in her camp bag.

'Music. That's our task?' Chuck asked, he hadn't heard that there was no task today because he was too busy on his phone.

' No its having fun' Vanessa smiled, she would miss Chuck. Even though the whole Chuck and Blair love story was getting a bit old.

'Cool, it could be like a goodbye party' Serena chipped in, she knew Chuck would end up coming back to the camping trip but she wanted to know where he was going.

* * *

7PM

All the gang had partied for about seven hours, nothing interesting had happened. They had gone swimming , danced, had some lunch and then danced some more. Blair and Serena had gone to get dressed into their nightwear while Dan, Nate and Vanessa had gone to collect some more wood for the fire.

Chuck had made some excuse about not feeling well and had gone to his tent for a sleep and had promised Blair he would be up in an hour.

'Serena does this nightdress look too… slutty' Blair asked, as she stepped into Serena's tent.

'Oh My God.. B you look amazing' Serena smiled, Blair was wearing a black nightdress with Red lace at the bottom and a Red Bow on the chest. She knew Blair had done this for Chuck.

'Thanks.. You look great two. So are you and Nate going to hook up?' Blair had been dying to ask, Serena was wearing a light blue night dress with white lace.

'I think so… but I think we will after this trip… I mean its kind of weird how much things have changed' Serena spoke, as she brushed her long blonde hair.

'Hmmm yeah I get what you mean, that's why I want Chuck to go back to the city. So I can get my head straight' Blair spoke, as she applied her red lipstick.

'No you mean so he doesn't go and sleep with any sluts before you get back, He loves you Blair.' Serena spoke, as she turned to face her best friend.

'I need him to promise me that' Blair looked at Serena, she knew Serena would know what Blair meant.

'Oh I understand' Serena lied, she really had no idea what Blair was talking about.

'Anyway I better go wake sleepyhead up' Blair smiled, she knew Serena didn't have a clue but she couldn't be bothered explaining.

Blair made her way over to Chuck's tent, She slowly un did the zipper…..

'SERENA' Blair shouted, Tears instantly pricked her eyes.

'B! What's wrong?' Serena spoke, as she ran over to Blair.

'He's Gone… Chuck's Gone..' Blair spoke, tears falling down her face.

* * *

**OMG… Have you heard the latest news from camp happiness. Apparently Blair and Nate got back together and split up and Dan and Serena also got back together and then split up… try and keep up with me if you can…. And now Chuck Bass has left the Jungle! Or should I say forest… wonder why C left… maybe a certain B would know. Although sources tell me she was in tears when she realised he had gone now now B! I though you trusted the mother chucker!**

**XOXO Gossip Girl**

* * *

**Okay so I think this is like the worst chapter lol**

**Sorry if I have disappointed but its hard to try and think of different ideas!!!**

**don't worry chuck will be back but what did Blair mean by Promise me???**

**All will be revealed next chapter**

**Review please**


End file.
